Angel of Darkness
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: Camp Half-Blood opera house- A beutiful building known all over the Digi-World for it's stunning music. A young Demigod chorus girl falls in love with a mysterious "Phantom", who turns out to be Myotismon...
1. The Cast

1

Prologue

This fanfic is based on several dreams I have had as well as things I've thought up at school. It is a three way crossover of The Phantom of the Opera, the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, and Digimon. The cast is as follows:

Christine: My OC Katy

Raoul: Luke Castellan from PJO

Phantom: Lord Myotismon from Digimon

Meg: Annabeth Chase from PJO

Madame Giry: Sora Takenouchi from Digimon

Andre: Chiron from PJO

Firmin: Taichi Kamiya from Digimon

Buquet: Grover Underwood from PJO

Carlotta: Mimi Tachikawa from Digimon

Piangi: Diyonisus (Mr. D) from PJO

Other cast members will be figured out as the story unfolds.

This story is completely fan made, and I own nothing it is based on. I do not own Digimon, that is owned by Bandi. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Rordian. POTO is owned by… acctually, I have no clue who owns that. Hmm.

Anyway, I do not own the other POTO/Digimon crossovers either. The Digi-Phantom of the Opera is owned by SailorCybertron, not me. The Phantom of the Digi-World is owned by Semiramis-Audron, not me. If my story seems in anyway similar to those two stories, that is because:

1. They rock so much that small bits start leaking into my story.

2. We are all writing POTO/Digimon crossovers with about the same cast.

3. All three of us believe that Myotismon is the best Phantom.

I also must apologize to Semiramis-Audron because I may accidently steal a couple ideas from her outtakes of her fanfic, (mainly the Phantomon thing XD)

And though my OC is in this book, Katy is NOT the same as in my other books. She is a Demigod in this one, a daughter of Athena.

Now, as with SailorCybertron's book, mine too take place in another reality. In my reality, seeing as Earth and the Digital World came so close together, the Digi-World became the heart of the west, and Mt. Olympus moved there. The only problem: The Mist doesn't work in the Digi-World! But the Demigods live peacefully with the Digimon, and they help each other out.

Because of the lack of music, Apollo turned the big house at Camp Half Blood into an Opera house, and invited all Demigods, Saytrs, and Digimon to come to it. But now, after 40 years of running it, Apollo is retiring and leaving Chiron and Tai in his place. He won't say why he is retiring, but Sora knows that it is because of a certain phantom…

(cue the music and review!)


	2. Apollo leaves

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful morning at the Camp Half Blood Opera house. On the stage, dressed completely in pink, was a young lady with long brown hair wearing a pink cowboy hat and a pink dress. She was singing the beginning of a song. All around her, people were setting up the props for an opera.

_From our saviors, from our saviors…_

Everyone winced slightly on the last note. How Mimi Tachikawa had been the leading soprano here for 10 years was anyone's guess. Finally, when she had finished her part, the Lillymon started singing.

_With feasting and dancing and song,_

_Tonight, in celebration,_

_We greet the victorious throng,_

_Returned to bring salvation!_

As they sang, Dionysus quickly stuck his wig on and stepped out, hiding among the Lillymon and Satyrs. Somehow the Satyrs managed to sing their part, even with the god of wine standing with them.

_The trumpets of Carthage resound._

_Hear Romans now, and tremble!_

_Hark to our step on the ground._

_Hear the drums!_

_Hannibal comes!_

As they held that last note, they all parted, and Dionysus walked up to the front of the stage. He then sang:

_Sad to return to find the land we love_

_Threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp._

In walked Apollo, owner of the theater. Behind him walked a centaur and a young man with spiky hair. Apollo held up his hands. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please."

Everyone turned to look at Apollo and the two men behind him. Silence fell, and Wizardmon, who was conducting the orchestra, didn't look very happy about the interruption.

"Thank you." Apollo said, ignoring the look he was getting from Wizardmon. "As some of you know, there have been rumors going around of my imminent retirement, and I'm here to tell you that they are all true."

A murmur went out through the crowd, and Mimi hissed to Dionysus: "I told you so."

Apollo, also now ignoring Mimi, continued, motioning to the boy and centaur. "These are the new managers, Chiron, who many of you already know, and Taichi Kamiya, who most people know as well."

Chiron and Tai bowed, and Tai winked to Sora Takenouchi, the ballet teacher. Sora giggled.

"And, we have a new patron. Mostly everyone here will know him. Meet our patron, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

An applause erupted as Luke walked out from backstage. He passed the practicing dancers, not noticing that two of them were old friends. Two lovely girls were standing next to each other, staring at Luke in surprise. They were good friends, and also half-sisters. Their names were Katy and Annabeth.

Annabeth was a pretty girl with long blonde hair and grey eyes. She had tan skin and freckles. A necklace of clay beads hung around her neck, one bead for every year she was at Camp Half-Blood. She was a daughter of Athena.

Katy was also a daughter of Athena. She had short blonde hair that barely went past her ears and deep, beautiful brown eyes. Her skin was pale and fair, with no blemishes. On her neck was a necklace with more beads than Annabeth, showing that she had been there longer. In fact, after her father died when she was only 5, Athena brought her here. Katy was very kind, and almost too forgiving.

"Annabeth, that's him! That's Luke!" Katy whispered joyfully. "In that big white house before Mom brought me here- I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts."

Annabeth laughed. "I knew him as well. He protected me like I was his sister, even though we really weren't! Oh, Katy, he's SO handsome!"

Luke walked up to Apollo, Tai, and Chiron. "My father and I are honored to support this wonderful opera house, and the arts."

More applause started up, complete with cheers. Luke bowed, and walked back out after shaking hands with Chiron and Tai. Then Apollo stepped back out.

"Now, continue with rehearsal." Apollo said, and everyone started up again.

Tai and Chiron walked over to Sora. "Hello, Sora." Tai said. "Remember me?"

Sora gave Tai a big hug. "Of course I do. Hello Tai."

Tai gave her a hug back. "I haven't seen you in so long. How is Biyomon?"

"Just fine. She's been hanging out with Palmon a lot. How is Agumon?"

"He's ok." Tai answered. "Did you hear about the wedding?"

"What wedding?"

"Kari and Ken. They just announced it a month ago. They are getting married in June." Tai informed her. She grinned and hugged Tai again.

"That's wonderful news. Now if only someone would propose to me…" Sora said mischievously.

Tai blushed. "Well, I, uh… um…" He giggled nervously. "I suppose I could get a ring…"

Sora rolled her eyes. They had been dating for 3 years, except for the last 6 months she had been busy here teaching young girls how to dance. "You suppose?"

Tai laughed uncomfortably. "As soon as possible, I will buy a ring. Ok?"

Chiron cleared his throat, and Tai and Sora let go of each other. "Sorry, um… Chiron." Sora explained. "See, Tai and I have been dating for over 3 years."

"I understand." Chiron said with a small smile.

"But now, tell me: Who is that young girl?" Tai asked, pointing to Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. She's a very good dancer." Sora told him.

"I see." He then pointed to Katy. "And that little blonde angel- is she related to her?"

"Somewhat. That is Katy. Her dad died when she was 5, and her mother, also Athena, brought her here to stay. They are half sisters, which is why they are so similar."

Tai stopped and looked at Sora. "Athena, you say. Do you mean the Greek Goddess of Wisdom?"

"The same." Sora said, nodding. "Those two are the Demigod children of Athena."

"I see."

"Step to the side, please." Sora said to them, and Chiron and Tai obeyed.

_The trumpeting elephant sounds,_

_Hear, Romans now, and tremble!_

_Hark to their step on the ground._

_Hear the drums-_

_HANNIBAL COMES!_

There was a loud ripping noise as on of the Satyrs stepped on Mimi's dress. She punched the poor thing to the ground in rage, then smiled at the managers and tried to hide the large rip on the side of the dress.

After rehearsal, Mimi's voice rang loudly on the stage.

"All day long, all they want is dancing!" she complained. She walked over to Apollo and the new managers, who were discussing something. Apollo looked up at Mimi.

"Ah, Mimi Tachikawa."

Mimi smiled at the managers, then turned to Apollo. "I hope your new managers are as excited by dancing girls as you are, because **I WILL NOT BE SINGING!**" she yelled. Then she turned around and started to storm off yelling: "Bring my doggie and my boxie!" She yelled at the Geckomon that waited on her. They quickly grabbed her stuffed dog and a little jeweled box and ran after her.

Tai and Chiron stared in horror at her as she walked off. "W- What do we do?" Chiron asked.

Apollo was calm, acting like this happened every day and he was used to it. "grovel." he then looked at them, who were standing there looking stupidly at Mimi. He motioned towards her and repeated: "Grovel, grovel."

"Oh, right." Tai said. He and Chiron ran after her. When they caught up, Tai then told Mimi: "Bella Diva!"

Mimi ignored him.

"Goddess of song!" Chiron then said, much to the displeasure of Apollo, who did not want to be affiliated with Mimi in any way.

Mimi turned around finally. "Whatever."

"Sing for us, please, Mimi." Tai said. "Your voice is so wonderful… that one time when you woke up ShogunGekomon, remember? You used you angelic voice? It was beautiful." Tai lied. Yes, she had woken ShogunGekomon up with her voice, but Tai somehow doubted that it was because it was angelic.

Mimi blushed a little.

"Wizardmon," Chiron said, turning. "Don't you have a rather splendid aria for Mimi in act 3 of Hannibal?"

Wizardmon started stammering. "Well, I, uh…"

"No!" Mimi yelled again. "I don't have my outfit for Act 3 because-" She looked over Chiron's shoulder to Lillymon. "SOMEBODY DIDN'T FINISH IT." She said louder. Lillymon blushed and sewed faster.

"But…" Tai had a sudden idea. "Perhaps you would give us the honor of a private rendition. Unless of course, Wizardmon objects…" Tai said, giving Wizardmon a look that meant: _If you object I will take your staff and shove it up a place you don't want it to be._

Wizardmon shrunk back a bit. Mimi laughed.

"If my managers command."

Chiron sighed in relief. Then he turned to Wizardmon. "Wizardmon?"

Wizardmon glared at Tai. Finally he managed to say: "If my diva commands."

"Yes, I do." Mimi said haughtily. She quickly took her place.

Wizardmon quickly turned to the song and started conducting.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye…"_

Chiron and Tai winced. Why had they asked her to come back?

_Remember me, once in a while,_

_Please promise me you'll try._

Angewomon and Juniper, who were cleaning out in the audience, quickly stuffed wax in their ears to block the noise.

_When you find that once again you long_

_To take you heart-_

A large backdrop dropped down on Mimi. Everyone screamed, and Sora looked up just in time to see a cloud of black mist disappear from above.

"He's here, The Phantom of the Opera!" Katy whispered to Annabeth. Annabeth turned pale.

"GROVER!" Wizardmon yelled. "FOR SERAPHIMON'S SAKE, WHAT IS GOING ON UP THERE?"

Grover Underwood peeked out over the railing. "Please, Wizardmon, don't look at me! As Zeus is my witness, I wasn't at my post." Grover started pulling the backdrop up again. "Please, Wizardmon, there's no one there. Or if there is…" Grover laughed as darkly as a Satyr can. "…Well, then, it must be a ghost."

Sora saw an envelope flutter down behind a curtain and went to pick it up. A bat- like symbol was stamped in wax on the letter. "He's here." she whispered. She looked up to see the same mist disappear again.

Meanwhile Tai and Chiron were groveling again. "Mimi, please!" Tai begged.

"These things do happen…" Apollo started to say. Mimi wheeled around and started yelling at him.

"For the past 20 years, these things do happen. And did you stop them from happening? NO!" then she turned to Chiron and Tai. "And you two! You are as bad as him!" She turned around and stormed off again. "Now see, I'm really leaving!"

"Wait-" Tai began.

Mimi ignored him, and instead yelled to the Geckomon. "Get my doggie and bring my doggie. Bye- Bye!" the Geckomon grabbed the stuffed dog again and ran out the door with her.

Dionysus walked over to Apollo. "Amateurs." He said, motioning to Tai and Chiron. Then he walked a little ways away to talk to Wizardmon.

Apollo stared after Dionysus. Then he turned around with a grin. "Well, I must be off. If you need me, I will be on Mount Olympus."

Wizardmon groaned and sank to the floor. Angewomon hurried over and helped him to his feet. Then she hugged him tightly.

"She will be back, won't she?" Tai asked Wizardmon.

Before Wizardmon could answer, Sora walked up. "You think so?"

They turned to face her. "What?"

Sora looked at them, a mysterious look in her eyes. "I have a note from the opera ghost."

"Seraphimon in heaven, you're all obsessed!" Tai exclaimed.

Sora glared at Tai for a second. "He merely welcomes you to his opera house…"

It was Chiron's turn to freak out. "HIS opera house?"

Ignoring the interruption, Sora continued. "…And commands you to leave box five-" she pointed to the closest box. "-open for his use. And he reminds you that his salary is due."

"HIS SALARY?" Chiron and Tai said in unison.

Sora shrugged. "Apollo used to pay him 20,000 gold Drachmas."

"20,000 GOLD DRACHMAS?" Chiron and Tai said, again in unison.

Tai leaned over to Chiron. "How much in Digi-Dollars is that?"

"About 15,000 Digi-Dollars." Chiron replied.

Tai turned pale. "Oh my…"

"Maybe you can afford more, with Luke as your Patron."

"Sora." Tai said in a shaky voice. "I had hoped to make that announcement public at tonight's performance. But now we shall have to cancel, for it appears we have lost our star!" Tai ripped up the strange note as he said that."

"Maybe there is an- an- an-" Chiron couldn't think of the word.

"Understudy?" Dionysus suggested.

"An understudy!" Chiron finished.

Wizardmon spun around. "There is no understudy for Mimi!"

"A full house, Tai. We shall have to refund a full house!" Chiron exclaimed.

"Katy could sing it." Sora blurted out.

Silence fell. Katy spun around, hearing her name. When she realized what had been said, and that everyone was looking at her, she blushed.

Finally Tai spoke up. "A chorus girl? Don't be silly."

"She has learned from a great teacher." Sora added.

"Who?"

"I- I'm not sure." Katy said nervously. "I never found out his name." It was the truth. Ever since she was 5 and living at this opera house, a hauntingly beautiful voice taught her how to sing.

"Let her sing for you." Sora interrupted. "You won't be sorry."

"Ok then, come on." Chiron said politely to Katy, and gestured for her to walk to the front of the stage. She shyly walked up and took her place.

"Chiron, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Tai whispered.

"Shh." Chiron said.

Wizardmon went back to his place and got ready to lead the music again. "Are you ready, Katy?" he asked.

Katy nodded, and Wizardmon began to play.

_Think of me, think of me fondly, _

_When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me, once in a while,_

_Please promise me you'll try._

Everyone, even Dionysus was surprised to find that the chorus girl had a better voice than the Diva's.

_When you find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free,_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me…_

Suddenly it was the performance. Katy's hair sparkled from the tiny crystals that were placed in it. She was wearing a long white dress covered in more crystals. Around her neck was a diamond necklace.

The crowd was awestruck. They stared at her in wonder. All this time they had seen her on the stage, and none of them knew of this spectacular voice until now.

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea,_

_But if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things_

_We've shared and seen._

_Don't think of all the things_

_That might have been._

_Think of me, think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned._

_Imagine me, trying to hard _

_To put you from my mind._

_Recall those days, look back on all those times,_

_Think of the things we'll never do,_

_There will never be a day when I don't think of you._

The audience started clapping, and Luke, who was sitting up in box 5 (Uh oh) suddenly realized who this was.

_Can it be?_

_Can it be Katy?_

He stood up. "BRAVO!" he said clapping. Then he turned and walked out of the box, not noticing Sora watching him. He walked down the stairs singing:

_Long ago, it seems so long ago,_

_How young and innocent we were._

_She may not remember me,_

_But I remember her._

Back on the stage, Katy was continuing the aria.

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea,_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think of me!_

The crowd applauded again as Katy bowed and the curtains closed.


	3. Afterwords

Chapter 3

After the performance, there was quite a ruckus. Sora dragged Katy through the mob and into her dressing room, kicking at people who tried to get in their way. Finally, they were inside, and Sora shut the door.

As Sora turned around, she noticed a rose on the dressing table. It was a deep red, and there was a black ribbon tied to its stem. Sora picked it up and turned to Katy.

"You did very well. I wish they would have you sing more often then they have that brat sing. And look- he is pleased with you." Sora handed her the rose.

Katy took the rose and looked at it. Strange. She wondered why he didn't just give it to her in person.

As soon as Sora had left, Katy snuck out and ran down to a small room. It was a hideout, where she came to remember her father and to study. As she sat down and opened one of her many books, the deep, calming voice of her tutor filled her head.

_Brava, Brava, Bravisima._

She looked around, but she was completely alone. Then she heard another voice.

_Katy, Katy._

It was Annabeth. Katy smiled. Annabeth has such a pretty voice. Then she heard once more:

_Katy…_

Her tutor again. She looked around. Where was it coming from. Then she saw Annabeth step into the room with a big grin on her face. She sat down on a pillow next to Katy and started to sing.

_Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really, you were perfect!_

_I only wish I knew your secret._

_Who is your new tutor?_

Katy smiled. "When my father lay dieing, on the verge of traveling to the river Styx, he told me that when he was gone, he would send me an angel. An angel of music. Then when our mother brought me here to live, every night when I came down here to study, a hauntingly beautiful voice filled my head, and taught me to sing." then she looked off into empty space and sang:

_Father once spoke of an angel,_

_I used to dream he'd appear._

_Now as I sing I can sense him,_

_And I know he's here!_

_Here in this room he calls me softly,_

_Somewhere inside hiding._

_Somehow I know he's always with me,_

_He- the unseen genius._

Annabeth grabbed Katy's hand and pulled her up. Katy's book fell to the ground as Annabeth dragged her out of the room.

_Katy, you must have been dreaming._

_Stories like this can't come true._

_Katy, you're talking in riddles,_

_And it's not like you!_

As they walked across the now empty stage back towards Katy's room, Katy burst into song again.

_Angel of music, guide and guardian,_

_Grant to me your glory!_

"Who is this angel?" Annabeth muttered. Then she joined in with Katy. "This-"

_Angel of music, hide no longer._

_Secret and strange angel._

Katy froze. "He's with me even now."

"Your hands are cold." Annabeth noted.

"All around me…"

Annabeth placed her hand on Katy's face. "Your face, Katy, its white!"

Katy looked at Annabeth. "It frightens me."

"Don't be frightened." Annabeth said as they started towards Katy's dressing room again.

Luke was walking down the hall, followed by Tai and Chiron.

"Here is her dressing room." Tai said, pointing to Katy's room.

"Shall we introduce you to her?" Chiron offered.

Luke turned to face them. "Thank you, but this is one visit I would prefer to make unaccompanied." he bowed to them and walked up to the door.

"It would seem that they have met before." Chiron whispered to Tai, who nodded.

Luke opened the door. Katy was sitting, her back to him, reading a book on the chair.

"Little Katy let her mind wander." Luke said, stepping in and shutting the door. "Little Katy said: 'Am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins, or of shoes?'"

Katy turned around quickly and peeked over the back of the chair. "Luke!" she said joyfully.

"Or of riddles or frocks?"

"Those picnics in the attic."

"Or of chocolates?"

"Father playing the violin…"

"As we read to each other dark stories of the gods." Luke said, kneeling beside the chair and leaning over the arm to hold Katy's hand.

"No." Katy whispered, a smile spreading across her face. "What I like best, Katy said, is when I'm asleep in my bed…"

_And the angel of music sing songs in my head._

Luke joined in with her.

_The angel of music sings songs in my head…_

Luke gave Katy a big hug. "You sang like an angel tonight."

"Father said: 'When I'm in Hades, child, I will send you an angel of music.'" Katy whispered in Luke's ear. "Well, father is gone, Luke. And I have been visited by the Angel of music."

"Oh, no doubt of it!" Luke said. He stood up, still holding Katy's hand. "And now, we'll go to supper!"

"No, Luke. The Angel of music is very strict."

"I won't keep you up to late."

"No, Luke…"

"Two minutes, Katy." Luke said with a grin. He shut the door.

"Luke, wait!" Katy yelled after him. She sighed and sat down in her chair again. She failed to hear the slow turning of the key in the lock, and the sound of someone drawing the key out. In fact, only one person knew it had happened, and that was Sora, who had seen the person who did it take the key out and hand it to her.

As Luke walked down the hall, he glanced into the stage area, which was still well lit. As he watched, all the lights went out, even though no one was there.

"Odd." he said to himself. He shrugged and walked down the hall, not noticing the pair of glowing blue eyes watching him walk away, then disappearing.

Katy was sitting in her chair, once more reading her book. Suddenly the lamp next to her went out.

"Stupid thing." she said. She walked over to the wall and flicked the light switch. For an old opera house, it sure was modern. None of the cabins at Camp Half- Blood had electric lights.

She had enough time to walk back to the chair and sit out before the lights went out. She sighed and got back up. "I'll go get Grover and have him fix it." she said. But just as she reached for the door handle, her tutors haunting voice filled the room, full of anger.

_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion,_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor,_

_Sharing in my triumph!_

Katy jumped a little when she heard that. She had never heard the voice of her tutor quite this angry. She walked slowly to the middle of the room.

_Angel, I hear you,_

_Speak, I listen._

_Stay by my side, guide me._

_Angel, my soul was weak,_

_Forgive me._

_Enter at last, master!_

She smiled as her angel's voice grew softer, and more gentle.

_Flattering child, you shall know me,_

_See why in shadow I hide._

_Look at your face in the mirror,_

_I am there inside!_

As she looked at the wall mirror on the opposite side of the room, she saw- not her reflection- but a portal of darkness, in which she saw two glowing blue eyes. She walked towards the mirror in a trance.

_Angel of music, guide and guardian,_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of music, hide no longer,_

_Come to me, strange angel!_

Katy felt a thrill of fear go down her spine as the haunting voice started up again, singing darkly:

_I am your Angel of music…_

_Come to me, Angel of music…_

Luke had come to the door and heard the singing. "who's is that voice? Who is that in there?"

But Katy's ears were deaf to all noise but the sound of her angel's voice.

_I am your angel of music…_

_Come to me, angel of music…_

"Katy! Katy!" Luke yelled, banging on the door. But it was no use. Katy stepped through the portal and felt someone gently grasp her hand and lead her into the darkness…


	4. Into the darkness

Chapter 4

Ok, let me explain something later on in this chapter. All of my Myo hating friends think that under Myotismon's mask is a horribly ugly defect. I intend to prove them wrong! :D

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this dark chapter of my book.

It was suddenly cold and very dark. All she could see was two glowing blue eyes in the darkness. They looked at her in a kind way. She felt a hand gently holding hers. Her angel led her through the dark passageway.

_I'm not so sure 'Angel of Music' fits my angel. He's more like an Angel of Darkness. _Katy thought. _I bet that my Angel is the Phantom. It fits. His voice does sound like the Phantom's. I wonder why I never figured that out._

They passed a window, and Katy was able to look out of it. It looked like a part of the Digital World far away from the opera house. The moonlight illuminated the hall for a second, showing that her Angel (or Phantom) was wearing a long cape. Wishing to hear his beautiful voice again, she opened her mouth to sing.

_In sleep he sang to me, _

_In dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me, _

_And speaks my name._

_And do I dream again, for now I find:_

_The Phantom of the opera is here-_

_Inside my mind._

The phantom gave a small chuckle as he listened, then he began to sing.

_Sing once again with me,_

_Our strange duet._

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me to glance behind:_

_The Phantom of the opera is there-_

_Inside your mind._

Soon they reached a torch. From the light of the torch, Katy could tell that she had a blonde, pale Angel. _I wonder what his name is. _She thought.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear-_

The phantom turned a corner. They now started down a flight of stairs as he sang:

_It's me they hear._

Then in unison they sang:

_Your spirit and my voice, in one combined!_

_The Phantom of the opera is there-_

_Inside your(my) mind._

Strange, ghost- like Digimon called Bakemon appeared around them singing:

_He's there-_

_The phantom of the opera!_

_Beware!_

_The Phantom of the opera!_

"Sing, my Angel of music!" The Phantom commanded.

_He's there-_

_The Phantom of the opera!_

Then Katy started vocalizing. Every now and then, the Phantom commanded her again to sing, each time becoming more and more powerful. Finally, as he led her up to a door, he commanded one last time: "SING FOR ME!"

Katy sang the highest note she could, and the Phantom threw open the door, revealing a large, candlelit room.

There were many books lining the walls, on hundreds of shelves. The only breaks in the shelves seemed to be a hole for the door, and where the shelves went over a large pipe organ. Her last note echoed through the room. The Phantom left her where she was standing and walked towards a large throne in the center of the room. She watched in fascination as he sat down on his cloak and looked at her.

He was very beautiful to look at. His short, blonde hair was combed nicely, all except for three loose hairs from his bangs. He wore a blood red mask and a blue and gold suit. His cloak was black on the outside, red on the inside, and had a spiky collar. He had pale skin and icy blue eyes. And lying on his purple lips were two fangs that shined like pearls.

_I have brought you,_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne,_

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to Music…_

_Music…_

He stood up and walked towards her.

_You have come here,_

_For one purpose and one alone._

_Since the moment I first heard you sing_

_I have needed you with me,_

_To serve me, to sing,_

_For my music…_

_My music…_

He walked up to her and looked kindly into her eyes. He held her hand gently and walked with her farther into the room.

_Nighttime sharpens,_

_Hightens each sensation!_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination!_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses…_

He slowly took Katy up to the dark throne and he sat. Katy sat on his lap, and let him embrace her. She cautiously laid her head on his chest.

_Slowly, gently,_

_Night unfurls it's splendor._

_Grasp it, sense it,_

_Tremulous and tender._

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day!_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light…_

_And listen to the music of the night._

The Phantom stood up, and so did Katy. He led her away from the throne towards the organ. The organ was ornate, covered in carvings of bats. The Phantom turned to look Katy in the eyes.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar…_

The Phantom held that note, and Katy closed her eyes, drinking in the beauty of that voice she loved to hear. She opened them when he let go of the note.

_And you'll live as you've never lived before…_

The Phantom held Katy to him and wrapped his cape around her.

_Softly, deftly,_

_Music shall caress you._

_Hear it, feel it,_

_Secretly posses you!_

_Open up your mind!_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight…_

_The darkness of the music of the night._

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world._

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before._

_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

He let go of Katy and spread his arms around his head as he sang this. Katy watched, amazed. Finally, he let go of the note, and once more looked at her in a kind, yet now dark way.

_Only then, can you belong to me…_

He grabbed Katy gently by the shoulder, turned her around,and held her to him with her back turned to him. He then placed his hands at her sides and softly sang into her ear.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication._

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!_

Katy placed her hand on his face and closed her eyes. He sang, slightly stronger now:

_Let the dream begin!_

_Let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write…_

_The power of the music of the night._

Katy felt a sharp pain in her neck as the Phantom sunk his sharp fangs into her neck and started drinking her blood. She sighed in pleasure. It didn't hurt like she thought it would- instead, it felt tingly and warm. She then collapsed and fell sideways.

The Phantom caught her and picked her up gently. He carefully carried her to a small bed in the corner of the room and laid her down gently. She looked so peaceful and calm when she was asleep. The Phantom stood up and looked kindly down at her.

_You alone can make my song take flight._

_Help me make the music of the-_

He snapped his fingers, and a flock of bats slowly lowered a black curtain over the bed.

_Night…_

He held that note until the curtain was completely down, and touching the floor.

"Ah!" Grover yelled, spinning around. This made all of the tree Dryads and half- blood girls jump and squeal. "Ah ha!" the girls all jumped again.

"Pale as a dead man is his skin." Grover said eerily. "A great black hole serves as the nose that… never grew." He reached into a bag slung around his shoulder and pulled out a rope with a noose at one end. "You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso." He then threw the rope around the shoulders of a nearby Dryad and pulled her to him, her arms pinned to her side by the rope.

"Oh my…" The giggling Dryad said. Then Sora walked in.

She sighed as she ripped the rope out of Grover's hands and let the Dryad out of it. "Those who speak of what they know find too late that prudent silence is wise." She turned to Grover. "Mr. Underwood, hold your tongue!" She slapped Grover, and all of the girls gasped. Then Sora threw the noose around Grover's neck and hissed: "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" she pulled the noose tight enough so that it fit snug around his neck.

Katy woke up with a start and sat up. She looked around. She heard organ music playing somewhere. She climbed out of bed and drew the curtain aside.

_I remember there was mist…_

_Swirling mist of darkness that came from a great, dark throne._

_There were candles all around, and eerie shadows seemed to dance…_

_And on that throne there was a man…_

The Phantom stopped playing and stood up. He walked towards Katy as she sang:

_Who's was that shape in the shadows?_

_Who's is the face in that mask?_

Katy stroked the Phantoms face gently, slowy working her way up the the mask...

The Phantom was perfectly calm until he felt Katy peel his mask off and hear her gasp in shock. He put his hand to his face and spun around in rage, knocking her over.

_Darn you!_

_You little prying Pandora!_

_You little Demon!_

_Is __this __what you wanted to see?_

Katy looked at him in fear, still clutching the mask in her hand.

_Curse you!_

_You little Lying Delilah!_

_You little viper!_

_Now you can not ever be free!_

He walked over to a darker corner and faced the wall. "Darn you... Curse you..." He paused, then turned to face the girl again.

_Stranger than you drempt it,_

_Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me:_

_This loathsome gargoyle who burns in Hell but secretly_

_Yearns of heaven..._

_Secretly..._

_Secretly..._

All the time he was singing he had moved slowly across the room towards a bunch of pictures of Katy taped to the wall. "Katy..." He whispered. Then he turned and slowly walked back towards her.

_Fear can turn to love_

_You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster this..._

_Abhorrent carcass who seems a beast but secretly_

_Dreams of beauty_

_Secretly..._

_Secretly..._

_Oh Katy, Why?_

The phantom hid his face in his hands and sobbed. Katy slowly moved closer to him and rubbed his back. She handed him back his mask and he took it, turned away, and put it on. Then he quickly wiped away all his tears and stood up. "Come. We must return. Those two idiots who run my theatre will be missing you." The Phantom said. He grabbed Katy's hand and led her back into the dark passageway.

Katy couldn't take it any longer. "Angel of Darkness?"

The Phantom stopped. "A new name for me? Well, this one fits better. What is it, my dear?" He picked up Katy and carried her onward.

"Angel of darkness, who are you?" Katy asked.

"I am the Phantom of the Camp Half- Blood opera house, and, of corse, a Digimon. I am feared by many, even though I would only hurt those who hurt me or the ones I care for, and only you, your mother Athena, and Sora Takenouchi know what I am." The Phantom explained. They walked the rest of the way in silence, Katy pondering on what he had said.

Finally, they reached the portal. "well, I must go now. Goodbye, Katy." the Phantom said, setting Katy down. "If you ever want to visit me again, I have a permanent portal set up on the roof of the opera house."

"Angel of Darkness, one more question." Katy said as she stepped through the darkness. "What is your real name?"

"I am Lord Myotismon, the Un-dead king of the Digital World, and lord of Nightmare Castle." he said as the portal disappeared.

She stood there, staring at the mirror for a while. "Myotismon." she whispered. She was filled with love, and all she could think about was that beautiful vampire's face.

Katy walked across the room to the chair and slumped in it, and fell asleep, dreaming of her Angel of Darkness, Myotismon.


	5. Far too many notes

Chapter 5

Chiron stomped into the opera house the next morning carrying a news paper.

_Mystery after gala night!_

_It says mystery of soprano's flight!_

'_Mystified!' All the papers say!_

'_We are mystified, we suspect foul play!'_

_Bad news on soprano scene._

_First Tachikawa, now Katy!_

_Still, at least the seats get sold._

_Gossip is worth it's weight in gold._

He started climbing up the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs, he threw the newspaper in the trash, and turned the corner to walk towards the office.

_What a way to run a business._

_Spare me these unending trials!_

_Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers!_

_OPERA!_

_To Hades with Gluck and Handel,_

_Have a scandal and your sure to have a hit!_

Chiron ran into Tai as he rounded another corner. Tai blurted out what he had to say.

"Darn it all, will they all walk out? Darn it all!" Tai yelled.

Chiron slapped himself in the forehead. "Tai, please don't shout. It's publicity, and the take is vast. Free publicity!"

"But we have no cast!"

"Taichi, have you seen the Queue? Ah…" Chiron said, looking at the note in Tai's hand. "…it seems you've got one too."

Tai lifted the note and began to read.

_Dear Tai, what a charming gala. _

_Katy was in a word, sublime._

_We were hardly bereft when Tachikawa left._

_On that note-_

_The Diva's a disaster, must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime?_

Chiron held up another note and began to read it as well.

_Dear Chiron, just a brief reminder:_

_My salary has not been paid!_

_Send it care of the ghost by return of post-_

_PTO_

_No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!_

They looked at each other, then sang:

_Who would have the gall to send this?_

_Someone with a puerile brain._

Tai compared the two notes. "These are both signed O.G." he looked back at Chiron. "Who the heck is he?"

Then they figured it out. "OPERA GHOST!" they said in unison.

"It's nothing short of shocking." Chiron said, folding his arms.

Tai shook his head. "He is mocking our position."

"In addition, he wants money!"

"What a funny apparition."

_To expect a large retainer,_

_Nothing plainer,_

_He is clearly quite insane!_

Suddenly, Luke came in. "Where is she?"

"You mean Mimi?" Chiron asked.

"I mean Katy. Where is she?"

"well, how should we know?" Tai asked impatiently.

"I want an answer." Luke said, starting up the stairs towards them. "I take it that you sent me this note."

"what's all this nonsense?" Chiron asked. "of course not!"

Tai folded his arms. "Don't look at us!"

Luke looked at them suspiciously. "She's not with you then?"

"Of course not!" Chiron exclaimed.

"we're in the dark!"

"Please don't argue. Isn't this the letter you wrote?" Luke said, holding the note out to them.

"And what is it that we're meant to have wrote- er- written?" Tai asked. He took the note from Luke and read it out loud.

_Do not fear for Katy._

_The Angel of Darkness has her under his wing._

_Make no attempt to see her again._

Tai trailed off and looked up at Luke in shock.

"If you didn't write it, who did?" Luke asked.

They were interrupted by the slamming of a door and a shrill voice yelling: "WHERE IS HE?"

Tai and Chiron jumped to attention. Mimi walked into the open. "Welcome back!" Chiron greeted.

"Your precious patron, where is he?" Mimi asked them.

"what is it now?" Luke said in a tired voice.

Mimi stuck a note in Luke's face. "I have your letter. A letter which I rather resent."

"and did you send it?" Tai asked him.

"Of course not!"

"as if he would." Chiron whispered to Tai. Tai only shushed him.

"you didn't send it?" Mimi asked in disbelief.

"Of course not!"

"You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?" Mimi asked, becoming enraged.

"and what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" Luke took the note from Mimi and read it out loud.

_Your days at the opera house are numbered._

_Katy will be singing on your behalf tonight._

_Prepare for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place._

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, then Chiron and Tai suddenly sang:

_Far too many notes for my taste._

_And most of them about Katy._

_All we've heard since we came is that young girl's name…_

Suddenly Sora walked in. "Katy has returned."

"Good. Where exactly is she now?" Tai asked her.

"I thought it best she was alone. She needed rest."

Luke looked at Sora pleadingly. "May I see her?"

"No. she will see no one."

"will she sing?" Chiron asked.

Sora produced a note out of her pocket. "Here, I have a note."

"LET ME SEE IT!" everyone said at once.

"Please." Tai added. Sora handed him the note and he started to read.

**Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance…**

Deep inside Nightmare Castle, Myotismon sat at a desk, writing a note in the dim candlelight.

**Katy has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of 'Il Muto', you will therefore cast Mimi as the pageboy. And put dear Katy in the role of countess.**

**The role which Katy plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal.**

Myotismon chuckled softly at that. "that should be interesting. I can wait to see the look on that brat's face when she sees that." he leaned back over the note again to finish up.

**I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box 5, which ****will ****be kept open for me. Should the commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imaginations will occur.**

"But not quite beyond my own imagination." Myotismon said quietly to himself.

**I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant,**

**-O.G.**

He slipped the note into an envelope and poured the hot, red wax on it. He then took a seal and pressed it in. when he removed it he blew gently on the bat symbol it left behind to cool it down.

"Katy!" Mimi yelled. "It's all a ploy to help Katy!"

"this is insane…" Chiron muttered, rubbing his forehead. He felt a migrane coming on.

"I know who sent this." Mimi said. She pointed accusingly at Luke. "The Demigod Luke!"

"Oh come on!" Luke said, half whining. "Can you believe this?"

"Mimi!" Tai yelled. Mimi was walking towards the door. "This is a joke! It changes nothing!"

But Mimi still walked away. The managers ran after her.

"Mimi! You are our star, and you always will be!" Chiron told her. She ignored him.

"Mimi, the man is mad!" Tai protested.

Chiron reached for her to stop her, but she pulled away. "Come on, we don't take orders!"

Suddenly, Tai stopped and grabbed a megaphone. Into it he said:

"Attention everyone!"

Everyone stopped, including Mimi.

"Katy will be playing the page boy… the silent role." Tai looked over at Mimi and then said: "Tachikawa will be playing the lead!"

"Whatever. It's useless trying to appease me!" Mimi yelled. "Your only saying this to please me!"

Sora, who was standing in a dark corner softly sang:

_Who scorn his word,_

_Beware to those,_

_The Angel sees, The Angel knows…_


	6. All Luke asks of her

(Due to the fact I have been receiving many messages from my good friend Kaigirl, I will be continuing this fanfic. I will not, however, be finishing up 'The Black Digiegg'. I know a lot of people enjoyed that series, but I am no longer a Myotismon fangirl. I rfuse to finish a fanfiction series that does nothing but praise him. But this one I will finish.)

Katy searched the crowd. She knew it was almost time to start the play, but she needed to find Luke- and fast. She was running so hard, she didn't notice the sounds of choking that had started only moments before, and she now didn't realize that Grover Underwood now lay dead in the rafters, with a dark shape looming over him.

Myotismon now watched her run by, curious as to why she was not preparing to go onstage. He had gone as far as lightly poisoning Mimi so she would be unable to sing… what was his angel doing here? He decided to follow.

_Finally. _Katy thought, catching sight of the young son of Hermes. She grabbed his arm and began pulling him up the nearest stairs.

"What the-" Luke stumbled behind her. "Katy! Why have you brought me here?"

"We can't go back there." She continued ahead.

"We must return!"

"He'll kill you!" She blurted out. "His eyes will find us there…"

"Katy, don't say that-"

"Those eyes that burn!"

"Don't even think it-"

"And if he has to kill a thousand men, The Phantom of the Digiworld will kill, and kill again."

"Katy!"

"Oh Luke, who is this man, who hunts to kill?"

"Katy… Who is this man?" He repeated. "This mask of death?"

"I can't escape from him." Katy cried. "I never will."

"He haunts your words with every breath…"

_And in this labyrinth where night is blind, _

_The Phantom of the Digiworld is there inside your mind…_

As they reached the roof, Luke stopped her and turned her around to face him. "There is no Phantom of the Digiworld." He assured her.

"Luke, I've been there, to his world of unending night. To a place where daylight dissolves into darkness… Darkness…" She had tears brimming in her eyes. "Luke, I've seen him! How can I ever forget that sight? How can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in that darkness… Darkness…"

She stepped away from him and walked to the edge of the roof, watching the Digimon and Half-Bloods waiting below. She didn't notice the dark shape lurking in the shadows, watching her every move. Her eyes glittered in the lights from below as she sang:

_But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound._

_In that night there was music in my mind…_

_And through music my soul began to soar…_

_And I heard as I never heard before…_

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more." Luke told her, but she didn't listen. Instead she sang:

_And in his eyes, all the sadness of the world…_

_Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore…_

Luke came up behind her slowly. "Katy, Katy…"

_Katy… _Myotismon thought as he watched from behind a statue.

Luke wrapped his arms around her from behind. He slowly brought her away from the edge and turned her around.

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here- Nothing can harm you._

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here- with you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you…_

Katy smiled slightly up at him.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment._

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always._

_Promise me that all you say is true-_

_That's all I ask of you._

Luke smiled at her finally, glad she responded to his words. He pulled her in and embraced her tightly before continuing.

_Let me be your shelter._

_Let me be your light!_

_Your safe- No one will find you._

_Your fears are far behind you._

She pulled away again briefly.

_All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night!_

_And you- Always besides me._

_You'll hold me and you'll hide me…_

In the shadows, Myotismon's heart felt heavy. He sat down, not wanting to hear anymore. But then he heard Luke's voice begin once more:

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Let me lead you from your solitude!_

_Say you need me with you here, beside you._

_Anywhere you go, let me go too…_

_Katy, That's all I ask of you…_

Myotison felt a trickle of something on his cheek. Tears? He hadn't cried since he was a Champion level. But- Katy… He felt so betrayed, so hurt. Watching them now, he saw Luke was how holding Katy to him from behind, her head resting on his chest. Then her angelic voice lifted him up slightly…Until he realized what she was saying.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Say the word and I will follow you…_

Luke's rich voice joined in with her's.

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…_

"Say you love me…" Katy whispered.

Luke moved a piece of hair out of her eyes. "You know I do…"

_Love me… That's all I ask of you…_

The vampiric Digimon turned away as they came together in a loving kiss. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to make himself believe that it wasn't true. But he finally hit the bottom of his sadness as he heard them sing one more time:

_Anywhere you go, let me go too…_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you…_

He peeked around again to find Luke holding her in his arms. Then she pulled away suddenly.

"I must go…" She apologized. "They'll wonder where I am. Come with me, Luke."

"Katy, I love you…" He leaned in and kissed her once more.

"Order some fine Houndmon, be with them at the door!" She whispered.

"And soon, you'll be beside me."

"You'll guard me and you'll guide me…"

Myotismon waited until they left, then walked out into the middle of the roof. He sat down and broke down into sobbing, the tears flowing freely from his eyes.

_I gave you my music._

_Made your song take wing_

_And now- How you've repaid me._

_Denied me and betrayed me…_

_He was bound to love you when he heard you sing!_

"Katy…" He whispered. What he had just seen echoed plainly in his mind.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Say the word and I will follow you…_

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…_

His sadness turned quickly to anger. He stood up and moved to the corner of the roof, singing loudly:

_You will curse the day you did not do-_

_All that the Phantom asked of you!_


End file.
